


Lou-Kitty

by writingstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, College Essays, Confetti Sugar Cookie, Fluff, Human Harry, Hybrid Louis, Louis and Harry are dating, Louis and Harry live together, Louis has past trauma, M/M, No Smut, Protective Harry, Shy Louis, Smol Louis, Starbucks, cute moments, hybrid kitten louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: Harry and his Lou-Kitty take a trip down to Starbucks.





	Lou-Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to hazzaheartthetommo on Tumblr and I'm really glad that I was able to write this for her. It's a little outside of anything I've ever written before and it's definitely on the shorter side, but I hope you (the reader) and my friend enjoy reading this. It's probably my favorite of the four fics I wrote for the month of October.

There’s an orange leaf caught on the windowsill of Harry’s third floor apartment. If he presses his nose up against the glass then he’s able to see the frost that’s managed to freeze itself around the dead tips. Is it really that cold already? Harry had woken up with the sun and saw a flurry of snowflakes that melted once they touched the asphalt, but he chalked it up to being the sleep in his eyes. 

With a shake of his head, Harry lifts his fleece coat off the hook that’s drilled into the wall beside the front door. He slips it on over his grey sweater. What hangs on two of the remaining three hooks are Harry’s favorite hats: a brown fedora and a stretched out black beanie. His fingers ghost over the leather material before they eventually decide on the dark cotton. It’ll match his all black appearance and won’t draw as much attention to himself as the other option. 

“Lou-Kitty, are you dressed yet? I need to get my essay done by two,” Harry calls out. 

A creak sounds from Harry’s bedroom door and is then followed by a head popping out. It’s Louis. His feather-like hair sticks up in all directions and a familiar knitted sweater droops low enough to show off his collarbones. 

Harry can’t fight the grin that threatens to spread across his face, “Still tired?” 

A pause starts to swell up between them, then Louis blinks and nods his head. He raises his sweater covered fist to rub at his dull eyes and he squeaks out a yawn. 

In the seven months that Louis has been living with Harry, he’s come to the realization that Louis’ mornings can only start off one of two ways. The first way is the most common with Louis being curled up under a mass of blankets for as long as possible, and has to be coaxed out with the promise of tea in his favorite kitten-themed teacup. It’s a white ceramic with a kitten chasing after a ball of yarn and the string of pink yarn wraps around the entire cup. (Harry will never admit that it’s also his favorite since it reminds him so much of the kitten hybrid that is Louis). The second way that Louis can start his day off, one time out of five, is by batting at Harry’s nose or trying to chew on his curls. Harry has a theory that it’s the kitten part of Louis that overrides in the end to fulfill its playful tendencies. He adores both parts equally. 

Louis creeps out of their shared bedroom to reveal his brown tail poking out through the back of his jeans. It’s long enough to reach his knees, but it’s rare to ever see it hang that low. Most days Louis will have it tucked into his side or wrapped around his thigh. Among the rats nest that is Louis’ hair, are two cat ears that match his tail in color. The left one is missing a chunk out of it, but Harry and Louis don’t talk about it. 

“You’re going to need more than my sweater,” Harry says with a slight smile and holds up a coat, “it was snowing this morning when I woke up.” 

Louis scrunches up his nose and turns to look away, arms crossed over his chest. 

Harry chuckles, “C’mon Lou-Kitty, don’t make this hard. We’re just going down the road and I’ll get you all the confetti sugar cookies you want. I need to get my paper written and trust me when I say that I’ll need all the time I can get.” 

The hybrid’s ears twitch, “Cookie?” 

“Cookie,” Harry nods and holds up the coat again, “but first we need to put this on you and then we can go get some.” 

Louis’ eyes flick from the bedroom door then to Harry, the end of his tail twitches. Hesitantly, he takes small steps towards Harry. 

Once Louis is in arms reach, Harry slides the navy blue coat onto the hybrid’s shoulders. “Now to cover up those little ears,” he hums out and grabs the beanie that had fallen from Louis’ coat pocket, “Oh come on, don’t fight me. I know you don’t like things covering your ears but I don’t want you to catch a cold.” 

Louis’ ears are flat against his head as he scowls. 

“Hey, none of that,” Harry says and tugs the beanie on over Louis’ bedhead. It’s been over two months since Louis has bitten or scratched him, so Harry believes it’s safe to push the hybrid a little quicker than he usually does. Louis is slow in the sense of adjusting to changes in his everyday life and is more than content to laze around the house all day. Sometimes it’s good to drag him out of the apartment. Even if the hybrid doesn’t think so.

* * * * *

As Harry and Louis step into the small cafe, they are hit with the aroma of coffee beans and vanilla. It’s a scent that’s become more and more present in both of their lives. Harry finds it easier to bring his laptop here to work on his college assignments (and write short stories when he has the time) and Louis loves the bakery goods they serve, so it’s a win-win situation. The morning rush is a bit too chaotic for the hybrid so they tend to wait till after it’s over before they place their own order. 

Harry slips his hand under Louis’ coat to rest on the small of his back and guides him into the line. There’s only one person in front of them and they’re already paying for their order. He ducks his head down to whisper into Louis’ ear, the hybrid having ripped the beanie off the moment they stepped inside, “Know what you want?” 

The two of them step forward as Louis nods. 

“Hi, how are you? What can I get you two?” the cashier says with a smile. She’s close in height with Louis as she only looks to be about 5’3 feet tall. 

Harry slides his hand up higher to rub circles in the middle of Louis’ back, “Hi, can I get a pumpkin spice latte? I’ve been waiting forever for that drink to come back in season.” He looks up at the menu that hangs near the ceiling and hums to himself. “Can I also get a slice of pumpkin bread? Go big or go home, right?” 

The cashier smiles and types it into her cash register before she looks up again, “And for you, sir?” 

Louis pulls on Harry’s shoulder as he leans up onto his toes to whisper into his ear, “Black tea.” 

Harry nods and looks back over at the girl, “He’ll have a black tea and two confetti sugar cookies.”

The shock is evident by how wide Louis’ eyes are. “Two?” he asks as he tilts his head and flicks his tail side to side. 

“Two,” Harry says with a nod. Then he’s handing the girl a twenty dollar bill and in turn puts the change away into his wallet. He rubs his hand along the curve of Louis’ spine and presses a kiss to his locks. “Do you wanna go pick out a table for us? I know that’s your favorite thing to do... beside getting tummy aches from all the cookies you eat.” 

Louis squeaks out as he twists his body away from Harry’s fingers. 

“Go on,” Harry urges with another kiss to the hybrid’s hair. 

Louis wastes no time as he prances over to a square table for two by the window. 

Harry is far from surprised since that’s the same table Louis chooses each time it’s free. He has yet to find out why, as Louis isn’t much of a talker and even when Harry asks he doesn’t look willing to give a good answer. The usual response is a shrug and shy smile before Louis goes back to whatever it is he’s doing at the time. 

“Here you go sir,” a different woman says as she slides two drinks and a bag across the counter. 

Harry nods at her and picks everything up, then makes his way over to where Louis is seated. “A black tea for my precious kitten,” he says and places the drink in front of him. 

Louis immediately noses at the side of the cup. 

“You like having your name on your cup,” Harry notes with a chuckle. He slides into the seat across from Louis and takes out his slice of pumpkin bread from the bag. “Your cookies are in there too.” 

“Cookie,” Louis whispers soft enough that one would think he only mouthed the word. He pulls out each of the cookies and takes a bite out of each of them, his feet swinging back and forth as he chews. 

“You’ll never not be adorable.”

Louis scrunches up his nose then ducks his head into his sleeves. 

Once Harry licks the crumbs off of his fingers he decides that he should probably get started on his essay. He lifts the leather satchel off his shoulder and pulls the flap open to reveal his laptop along with a collection of notebooks. The topic he’s supposed to be writing about is a famous artist of his choice. He should’ve taken the art appreciation class last year as a freshman, but it was something he truly didn’t want to do. So he gets to suffer through it this year. 

Harry unfolds his laptop and logs into his google documents to get started on his essay. Vincent Van Gogh seems like a predictable choice, but an essay about a man who cut his ear off seems like a paper that will write itself. 

  
  


Three paragraphs and one sentence later, Harry peers over his laptop to look at Louis. The hybrid managed to eat his cookies within minutes and has since became intrigued by the window. Condensation covers the glass and Louis appears torn between touching it and hissing at the wet residue it leaves on his skin. Harry may or may not be endeared by it. 

Louis eyes the mark he left on the window then reaches out again. 

“Draw me something,” Harry says. 

Louis turns his head to look at him, then tilts it to the side. 

“Draw me something,” he repeats with a smile, “maybe a pumpkin or something since it’s October.” 

Louis pauses to let the words sink in before he looks back over at the window. There’s a few smudges from his previous attempts at touching the substance. He looks at Harry and waits for a nod, then he nods in return. With his index finger, Louis starts to trace a circle and then adds a small stem at the top. 

“My turn,” Harry says and straightens up in his seat. Slouching when he already has enough back problems is something he really needs to stop. He smirks over at Louis, who in turn blushes at the action, and then traces a string of letters onto the window. 

Louis’ blue eyes light up as he reads it. He turns to look at Harry’s already existing smile, and whispers, “Louis.” 

Harry had traced Louis’ name. 

Louis reaches out to the glass again and traces his own set of letters. They’re all capital letters and slant downwards when he sits back and looks at it, but it’s legible. Which is something. 

“You wrote my name,” Harry says in awe as he leans forward to get a closer look, “you actually know how to spell my name, Lou-Kitty.” 

“Harry,” the hybrid whispers with a firm nod. 

Harry reaches across the wooden table and takes Louis’ hand into his own, his thumb caressing over the smooth skin. 

From what Harry knows, Louis had lived alongside other hybrids for the majority of his life. He was part of a litter, so to speak, that a CEO of some corporation raised from birth. Except they weren’t taught a lot in terms of how to hold down a job or even have the skills to apply for one. He still struggles to speak in full sentences. 

All Harry can do is try to help his kitten build a better life. 


End file.
